Till we meet again!
by it'sCodeNameSailorV
Summary: many years have passed since the incident of sailor v and ace. Broken hearted minako managed to put the past behind her and kept movin foward, never to imagine that many years later she would some how meet up with this man once again.
1. A new begining

It had been almost a 2 years since the battle with galaxia. There weren't any more enemies in the mist, things were finally normal. The girls were now highschool seniors and remained close as ever. Usagi-chan was still going out with mamoru, they were engaged after all. He was still in America studying, with only two more semesters left before his graduation. He planned to visit during spring break. Rei-chan was student body president at her own school. Mako-chan was in charge of her school's culinary arts program. Ami-chan was president of the science and math club. As for minako, she was the bally ball's team captain, and thanks to her leading skills the school had gotten many awards. And so our story continues….

"1, 2 ,3, come on guy's you can do better than that! Practice isn't over till…. Oh, *looks at watch* haha I didn't realize it was so late, alright, see you guys next week!" everyone quickly scattered out of the gym, minako was last as usual, as the captain she had to pick up the mess. minako picked up her gym bag, reached for her water bottle and just as she was about to open the gym door she felt a sudden breeze slitter by her back leg. She quickly jumped and turned around but there was nothing there.

"hmmm, must be my imagination" she thought to herself, she turned on her ipod and was on her way home, walking down the dark and stony path way. When suddenly the song playing on her ipod froze, with only a low volume of static zooming out. She quickly took it off, Not thinking much of it, so she put it away back in her bag and continued walking. It got quiet too quiet "mina" she heard a whisper, but there was no one there "mina" she herd it again. "minako… help me" she couldn't believe what she was hearing, it sounded like a mans voice, not just any voice but on too familiar, one she hadn't heard in years. *laughs nervously* it must be my wild imagination again, there's no way I'm hearing that voice, after all he's… not apart of this world anymore. Yes that's it. I've just probably been working myself too much lately, being team captain isn't easy, it must be the stress" that same haunting breeze she felt before slithered across her back once again, this time with her ipod turning on playing the song from the old Ace sitcom. "ahhh" she screamed " I'm losing it, Artemis, where are you!" she quickly ran home.

Artemis was sound asleep "Artemis wake up, Artemis!" she smacked him with the pillow "Artemis!" the white kitten finally awoke "what is it mina, and why are you home so late, did you over do your practice again?" he grinned "Artemis forget about that, the strangest thing happened to me…" she told artemis "mina, I think your just over worked, you've been putting in too much time lately, why don't you have a shower, and get some good rest, I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning okay!"

After showering, minako went straight to be taking Artemis advice. She quickly fell into a dream state. Having constant flash backs of when she was sailor v. She spent most of the night tossing and turning in her bed. That same voice that she had herd, was now in her dream as well repeating the same words "minako, minako, please" seeing the blurry vision of what appeared to be a man. *beep beep beep* minako quickly jumped up to the sound of her alarm. "oh no, I'm going to be late again! Artemis why didn't you wake me up!" She quickly got ready, grabbed a piece of French toast and rand for school.


	2. paths that once crossed!

As minako arrived to school she couldn't help but notice the big crowd. "minako-chan" it was usagi's voice coming from within the crowd. "usagi-chan, makochan, ami-chan, reichan, good morning! Whats going on?" she squeezed her way in there. "it's the starlights, there back!" reichan shouted out. "they're back, ey?" minako scratched her head "I wonder if something happened"

As the limo doors began to open, the crowd began to go wild *search for your love* started blasting out the car speakers. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki stood up on the podium to give a small speech. "Hello everyone at juban highschool, we wanted to thank you guys for all your hospitality you gave us two years ago, we wanted to announce the starlights are still together!" the crowd of fangirl screams began to get even more wild. "For the next month till spring break is over, we will be attending juban high once more" seiya said "we ask the you accept ups" said taiki "and treat us like any other students, so please no love letters in my locker" said yaten.

"ha, somethings will never change" usagi mumbled "usagi-chan, shhhh, I'm trying to listen" rei-chan grinned "oh and one more thing…" said seiya "we've also brought along a special guest of ours, he's also on tour with us, and will also be in the school while we're here. Some of you might remember him for the famous t.v sitcom, everyone please also welcome, Kaitou Ace!" seiya shouted.

Minako's face turned tomato red "wha wha what? Umm what did he just say?" she stuttered "ahh you know minako-chan, something about some new guy, idk I was too busy text mamoru, he's coming down in two weeks you know" usage giggled. As the snow flake blonde man approached the podium minako felt her blood rush. "this can't be.." she thought to herself "how can this be possible"

As he began to speak, she could feel her heart begin to beat faster "Hello everyone, as the starlights just said I am a special guest here, being a formal idol I've never gotten the chance to attend a highschool, so this should be an interesting experience. I hope you will all welcome me, and we can have a nice time" *wink wink* the crowd of girls screamed louder.

"you've got to admit, he's quite the looker, huh mako-chan, minako-chan?" rei giggled. "it's settled! I'm making it my goal, in this month, I will become the girlfriend of an idol, what do you think, mako, mina, ami?" she put her fist in the air getting overly excited.

As the idols made their way through the crowd of flocking girls towards the senshi's minako's heart began to race faster. As he approached closer, she was more in shock.

"odango!" seiya shouted! "ughh he's doing it again!" yaten complained " it's like he becomes a kid again when he's around her" taiki shook his head" "my odango, how I've missed you!" seiya hugged usagi-chan "seiya!" usagi whispered, people are watching.

As everyone exchanged hello's, minako seemed different. More serious. She couldn't stop staring at Ace. "see something you like minako-chan" rei bothered. "I'll introduce you too, maybe then I can get yaten, and you can get ace" she laughed her evil laugh. "yo! Yaten" rei shouted, why don't you introduce your friend, to minako I mean, not me ofcourse, she giggled. "huh? Oh this is…" before yaten could finish, minako said "Ace.." Ace and minako exchanged looks for a minute or two.

Everyone just observed for a minute "ah do you guys know eachother?" seiya asked "what? No!" Ace chuckled "You guys know I'm new to this town. Besides, she's probably just a fan, maybe she saw my old t.v show or something, or maybe she just can't help but lust over my good looks" winking his eye at minako he grinned.

Minako snapped back into reality "why you!" usagi-chan holding minako back. "haha, well we have to go to class, before the bell rings and we get another detention, let's catch up later okay!" usage smiled. As she pulled minako away.

It was third period, Minako's favorite class, P.E, she had class with makoto and Usagi chan. Makoto was her only real competition there, or so she thought. "class!" the teacher yelled "we have a few new students, please welcome seiya, taiki and, uhh.. is your name really ace?" the teacher asked "Ace is just a nickname, you can call me Danburite, or if you like Adonis" he held the teachers hand as her face turned red "Adonis was the lover of Aphrodite you know, there was tragic but true, you can say I have a thing for romance, call me a son of venus if you must" the teacher could barely find her words "okay then, Adonis.. I will call you Adonis"

At this point minako was 100% sure, this man was the same man of her past, the one she loved, that had truly broke her heart like no other, but why was he here, and why was he pretending he didn't know her. It was like he was purposely leaving hints of who he was to her. What was his motive in all of this? How was he still alive? She killed him after all. It was one of the toughest things she had to do, but she did it. So how was he here now? Who brought him back? She had so much questions to ask him, but with all the girls flocking around him, it was too difficult to get a moment alone.

"It's decided" minako thought to herself, "I'll sneak into the boys locker room, and confront him there…


End file.
